


untitled wee ficlet

by wyomingnot



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-05
Updated: 2007-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind... I wrote this only a couple weeks or so after viewing my first ep of SGA.</p>
    </blockquote>





	untitled wee ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind... I wrote this only a couple weeks or so after viewing my first ep of SGA.

~*~

 

McKay was elbows-deep in a repair when the noise started. It took him a moment at first to actually hear it over the rush of adrenaline in his ears, then another to register just what it was and that it meant... Well, not exactly nothing.

"What the hell is that noise?" Sheppard called from the cockpit. There were no further warnings coming up on the display to go along with what was undoubtedly an alarm. He turned to look at McKay.

"It's just my watch, Major," McKay replied. "I'll turn it off in a minute, once I get the jumper moving again."

"Thank you." Sheppard nodded and turned back around to face the console. While being able to hear alarms and sirens and warnings was generally a good thing, there were times when he really wished he hadn't left his iPod back on Earth. The quietest his life seemed to be these days was bedlam; a little Green Day could only help take the edge off.

"That should do it," McKay said, turning off the alarm on his watch. He slid the panel back into place. "Try it now."

Once the puddlejumper was underway and McKay was seated up front again, Sheppard raised an eyebrow and asked, "So. What was the alarm for?"

McKay looked down at his wrist, as if to remind himself. "Oh, right. Nothing. Much." He fiddled with the watchband. "Just New Year's back home. On Earth." He looked at Sheppard then away.

~*~


End file.
